Ammeline is prepared conveniently by hydrolysis of melamine in acids or bases. However, ammeline has not been widely used in organic syntheses or polymerization due to its insolubility in water and organic solvents. The insolubility of ammeline in aqueous formaldehyde solutions has been a major problem with respect to the preparation of melamine-formaldehyde resins and, therefore, melamine-formaldehyde resins have conventionally been made using only pure melamine. More recently, in George M. Crews et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,821, a process is described for the production of melamine-formaldehyde resins utilizing melamine containing the impurities of the melamine manufacturing process including minor amounts of ammelide, ammeline, ureidomelamine, melem and melam. In the process of the '821 patent the pH of the reaction charge is controlled within a range of from about 8 to 10 during processing of the resins. The process produces acceptable melamine-formaldehyde resins containing ammeline in amounts up to about 0.3% as well as other impurities such as ammelide, ureidomelamine, melem and melam in amounts up to about a total of 4%. The melamine-formaldehyde resins produced by the aforesaid process are useful in most all commercial applications.